Jotaro
Air-UB Introduction Jotaro Kujo (空条 承太郎 Kūjō Jōtarō) is the protagonist of Stardust Crusaders.Wielding the incredibly powerful Star Platinum, Jotaro is the first JoJo introduced with a Stand, and is among the most well-known characters of the series. Jotaro Is a strong character with very fast normals and can link together some very strong combos that lead into a pretty good okizeme. Movelist 'Normals' 5A - A short range knee 5B - Jotaro throws a quick overhead punch (can be blocked low) 5C - Jotaro turns to the side and the Star Platinum punches 3 times very quickly (This move hits twice) j. A - A knee j. B - Same as j.A j. C - A jumping version of S. A2 which links into 5A -> 5B 2A - A low backhand punch 2B - A mid stand punch (Move can be blocked standing) 2B - The Star Platinum comes out and sweeps the opponents feet. 'Command Normals' 6B - Jotaro's standing low kick to the shin. 6C - A variation of c. A3 which does not knock down 3C - The Star Platinum comes out and throws an overhead punch (can be blocked low). 'Stand Normals' 5A - A short jab. 5B - A short body punch 5C - A very straight punch j. A - A weak air version of 2C without Stand j. B - A slightly stronger version of j. A j. C - An air version of Down-Towards C 2A - A punch to the legs, Links into 2B, Must be blocked low 2B - A punch to the legs, Links into 2A, Must be blocked low 2C - A launching uppercut 'Command Stand Normals' 6B - An overhead backhand (Must be blocked high) 'Special Moves' ''Ora-Ora - ''236+A/B/C Star Platinum attacks with several punches. Depending of which button you press the Stand the stand will travel less or more distance. While the stand is active on the screen Jotaro is free to move. It's kinda punishable so most people use it to make some combos even longer or in an okizeme and sometimes for mixups and frametraps ''S. Ora-Ora''- 236+A/B/C The Star Platinum unleashes a flurry of punches. During this period of time, Jotaro can't move and is tied close behind the Star Platinum. Depending on which attack button you use, The Star Platinum will move a certain distance. This move can be done in the air. Tapping attack buttons makes this move last longer ''Mach Ora'' - 214+A/B/C Star Platinum moves forward landing a single punch. Depending on which button you press the Stand will travel less or more distance. While the stand is active on the screen Jotaro is free to move. It's one of the most important tools on Jotaro's stand off neutral game and is used for pressure, mix-ups, extend combos and it can be used even as a long range anti air, but be aware, it's still punishable so don't be so predictable. ''S. Mach Ora'' - 236+A/B/C The Star Platinum rushes out with Jotaro to a certain distance depending on which attack button is used and throws a quick clothesline. You can repeat this move during the frames of the first input for a second attack. A Link - The Star Platinum kicks low to sweep the opponent. B Link - The Star Platinum does an uppercut. This is a great juggle setup because it has a late airtech. C Link - The star Platinum does a powerful strike which launches his opponent all the way across to the wall of the stage. ''Star Finger'' - 623+A/B/C The Star Platinum holds his arm behind Jotaro and strikes with it's finger which drags the opponent in regardless if it's blocked or not. This move can be held/charged by holding the attack button. It's one of the best 50/50 tools Jotaro has and can be used to set up frametraps or extend your combos. 'Supers' ''Patzun Ora'' - 236+AA Jotaro points at the opponent and the Star Platinum comes out and performs a longer version of ORAORA, Stand OFF you are free to move and the super lasts a longer period of time. With Stand ON you are tied to the Star Platinum and the super lasts half the time. It's a pretty bad super and is REALLY PUNISHABLE. This can be used for an okizeme in the corner for 50/50 situations and there's a very specific (and hard) combo with it. Anyway, don't use it at all ''Star Breaker'' - 214+AA The Star Platinum pulls his fist back and charges a glowing punch Without Stand ON, Jotaro can move with the charging Star Platinum, With Stand ON, Jotaro can't move If you hold the two attack buttons, you can hold the move until you release the buttons. If you press S while holding the two attack buttons you can cancel the super entirely. Although you still lose meter this is a great method of confusing your opponent, and usually gives you the opportunity to get a throw off. ''Time Stop "THE WORLD"'' - 6, B, A, 6, S Jotaro pauses and the Star Platinum appears in forward of him, flexing. After a second or two, A black circle appears and inverses the background of the stage, during this time, your opponent cannot move and your meter will start to drain, during this time, you can atttack your opponent freely. Note: Dio, Jotaro and Shadow Dio can perform "THE WORLD" during another "THE WORLD", unfreezing themselves. ''Stand Activation Smash'' - 236+S Has a pretty good startup and you can build meter with it by doing 5C > 236S > 5S > 5C > 236S > 5S... It's used to stop dash-ins, as an anti air and as a poke. It's also used to finish combos by cancelling it with 214A/B > 214A and start an okizeme. Combos Basic Combos 2A,2A,6B,236+S (can also continue with 214+A,214+A or 214+A,214+B) 2A,2A,6B,214+AB 2A,2A,6B,236+A * 9C.5A,6B,214+AB * 9C.5A,6B,236+S (can also continue with 214+A or 214+B) * also (9C can be replaced with 9A or 9B* 5A,5A,6B,236+S 5A,5A,6B,214+AB 5A,5A,6B,236+A Intermediate Combos * stand on* 5A,5A,5B,236+AB 9C,5A,5B,236+AB 9C,5A,5A,5B,236+AB Dashing 5C,6236B,5A,5A,5B,236+AB Dashing 5C,6236B,5A,5B,236+AB * stand off* 2A~214+AB 5A~214+AB 6C~214+AB 5C~214+AB 2A,2A,6B~214+AB,5A,5B(5A&B hit while opponent is in the air) 5A,2B,~214+AB dashing 5A~214+AB,5A,5B dashing 2A~214+AB,5A,5B Advanced Combos * stand off* 2A,2A,S+A,5B,214+A,214+A or 214+B 5A,5A,S+A,5B,214+A,214+A or 214+B 2A,2A,S+A,5B,236+AB 5A,5A,S+A,5B,236+AB 9C,5A,6B,214+B,9C,5A,6B,236+s,214+A,214+A 9C,5A,6B,214+B,9C,5A,6B,214+S(inputs can range from 5A,5B,5C to 5A,6A,6B,the key is to link the initial 5A for the combo to work)9c,5A,6B,236+s,214+A,214+A 9C,5A,6B,214+B,9C,5A,6B,214+S(same as before)9c,5A,6B,214+AB 9C,5A,6B,214+B,9C,5A,6B,214+S(abc x 4, 236+AB)*need 2 guages to preform* **236+AB will cause knock down or reset depending on how you hit them on the last hit of the super** dashing 5B,214+b,9c,5A,6B,236+s,214+A,214+A * stand on* dashing 5C,6236B,5A,5B,214+S(tandem inputs here)*6b needed after tandem inputs for this combo to work* dashing 5C,6236B,5A,5B,236+AB dashing 5C,6B,~214+AB,6B General Strategy Frame Data * - Stand recovery data: Whiff-Block-Hit. May be inaccurate due to distance/ no. of hits extending the duration. ** - Can be cancelled into s.214A/B/C. Category:Characters